


pocket woman

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: & an instigator lol, F/M, O, idiot brother squad, ok so i don’t like zeus but once again using him for comedic effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Hades keeps a wallet sized photo of Persephone on the dashboard of his car, and never hears the end of it from his idiotic brothers.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174





	pocket woman

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this to procrastinate on writing work song pt. 2 buttttt enjoy! thought i would take a break from long explicit fics for short lil fluffy ones for a change 🤩

“You have got to be kidding me.” 

Those were the first words out of Zeus’ mouth as he got into Hades’ car, staring at him with blatant disgust as his brother gave him back a look of confusion. 

“What the hell are you-“ he stopped when he saw Zeus staring incredulously at his dashboard. He followed his brother’s eyes to the little wallet sized photo of Persephone that rested there, her bright smile causing him to form a smile of his own. Zeus rolled his eyes. “You guys make me sick,” he said, before yelling a “hey!”  after receiving a slap on the back of the head from Poseidon in the back seat. “Leave the poor man alone. He’s in  _love love_.”  Poseidon joked, making little kissy sounds in Hades’ direction. 

Hades rolled his eyes at both of his stupid brothers, starting his car and pulling out of Zeus’ driveway. “You’re lucky I even decided to come to this stupid brunch anyways. I was  _supposed_ to go shopping with Persephone to find her a dress for  _your_ daughter’s birthday party.” He pointed an accusatory finger at Zeus, who gave him an expression of mock hurt. 

Zeus sighed as he looked over at the picture of his brother’s newest girlfriend. She did look awfully cute, but he enjoyed seeing his brother squirm at his teasing. “She’s got you wrapped around her little finger, big brother. What’s next, making her your screensaver?” He smirked as Hades’ face heated up, before he retaliated with, “Maybe I like being around her finger.” 

Poseidon bursted out into laughter in the backseat, followed by Zeus’ snickering at his word choice. “That sounded- not literally!” Hades huffed out, face heating up even more when he got a glimpse of her face on his dashboard. Even in a wallet sized photo he could see how gorgeous she was. It was her professional portrait from the annual picture day at Underworld Corp, after Persephone received her newest role as an official shade coordinator. Her picture hung up on the wall in the break room next to his, but he ordered the wallet sized version just for himself. 

He remembered how she styled the top part of her hair in a bow, the other half of her long hair resting on the small of her back, his favorite hairstyle of hers. She had on a simple white long sleeve with puffed sleeves and black slacks that accentuated all her curves, remembering how his mouth watered as she came into his office that morning to show off her outfit, picked specifically for picture day. He had completely drowned out his brothers’ insistent teasing by that point, focusing on the road and the way his heart beat just a little bit faster every time he caught a glimpse of his dashboard. 

“So have you boned her yet?” 

His baby brother’s words snapped him back to reality, thanking the gods that they reached their destination before Hades got the chance to throw him out of the moving car. “That’s none of your business!” He spat back, a blush staining his cheeks. “Oh he totally did,” Poseidon began, before receiving a  _don’t encourage this_ glare from Hades from the rear-view mirror. Zeus slapped his brother on the back, a smile on his face. “Alright, brother! Now you can say you finally got a taste of a fertility goddess.” Hades smacked his hand away, already regretting his decision to spend his Sunday with his annoying brothers when he could’ve been with Persephone instead. He waited until Zeus and Poseidon were out of the car and headed into the restaurant when he whipped his phone out, opening his messages with Persephone. 

_ I’m at brunch with the imbeciles I call brothers but I’m going to cut it short so we can go shopping. Pick you up at 3?  _

_Of course!_ 💗

Hades thanked the fates that his brothers didn’t see the big bubbly grin that grew on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
